Lo que pasa en esa habitaciónel gran secreto
by joya blanca
Summary: Julie sabe lo que nadie más sabe y por el bien de su nueva familia a decidido mantenerlo en secreto...aunque eso signifique matar a quienes se interpongan.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que pasa en esa habitación…El gran secreto.

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

-No te preocupes de regreso a la tierra le comprare el regalo.

-Gracias, Ben, lo habría comprado el regalo de nuestro hijo yo misma, pero no e tenido tiempo.

-Adiós Julie y dale un fuerte abrazo a Kenny de mi parte.

-¡ESPERA! Gwen II vendrá, Wees me ha llamado hace poco.

-No te preocupes llego hace una hora antes que tu llamaras, esta desempacando. Adiós Ben.

Bueno en realidad era el hijo que Ben había tenido en su matrimonio anterior, pero a la hermosa Tenista de 40 años le gustaba pensar que así era. Ella se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes para encontrase con la joven morena de 14 años.

-¿todo bien?, quería saber si necesitabas al…

-¡si, todo bien! , mira, yo solo vine para celebrar el cumple13 de mi hermano ¿Me dejas desempacar tranquila?

-OK, te dejare tranquila

Dejo la habitación para no terminar discutiendo a gritos con la inestable adolescente.

- ¡es idéntica hasta el ultimo detalle a Kai!, bueno mejor sigo en lo mío...

Le hubiera gustado que se llevaran también como se lleva con Kenny, pero con la muerte de su madre, la segunda boda de su padre, Julie quedo ante sus ojos como la "malvada madrastra" y eso provoco que se terminara mudando con su bisabuelo materno.

Antes de continuar los últimos arreglos se dirigió a la habitación que Ken y Devlin, el hijo adoptivo de Ben, compartían.

Antes de entrar, puso su oído sobre la puerta, una costumbre que tenia desde hace 2 años, para saber si ella podía entrar.

-¡hay Ken que bueno eres en esto!

-ay ay más rápido... ¡ah!

-ah…más rápido…más duro.

-espera…que ya casi…

-¡HAY KENNY!

-sigue...di mi nombre.

-Ken...Kenny…Ken….

Aunque tenían la radio encendida a todo volumen, con el oído pegado en la puerta, se podían oír claramente los gemidos de Kenny y los gritos de placer de Devlin.

La madrastra hacia un esfuerzo mental enorme para no imaginarse lo que ocurría allí adentro. Después de un rato pararon.

-¿estas seguro que ella no sospecha nada?

-no te preocupes mi amor, ella no enconaría un alfiler ni aunque le pegara en la cara.

-pero debíamos ser más precavidos, el otro día me miro con un cara que me dio cosa.

-¡si te digo que ella no sospecha nada!, además seria su palabra contra la mía, si llega a hablar.

-Mm...Aún sigo pensando que tentamos demasiado la suerte.

-¿has pensado que pensaran nuestros papás si nos descubren?

-¡nuestros padres se pueden ir a coser tapioca! Yo te amo.

- yo también te amo.

-no pienses en eso ahora…. ¿Te paréese otra lección de anatomía?

-bueno...Pero no demasiado "intensa", Julie y Gwen nos pueden oír…

La tenista sabía perfectamente que se referían a ella, a ella le hubiera gustado que "eso" no pasara, pero hacia años que ella sabia que pasaba.

-Mm... mejor entro al rato.

Se dirigió a la cocina a darle los últimos toques al pastel. Si ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que pasaba, pero había decidido hacerse la inocente, no quería perder la estabilidad de su matrimonio de la buena relación que tenia con su hijastro.

Julie estaba dispuesta a llevarse a la tumba este gran secreto, ni Ben, ni Gwendolyn, ni Gwen II, ni Maxwell, ni nadie sabría nunca lo que realmente pasa en esa habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Como era habitual, cada vez que Ben se iba al trabajo, Julie se dirigía a aquella habitación, no es que ella quisiera ser una chismosa ni entrometida ni nada de eso...Es solo que no podía evitarlo, llevaba tanto tiempo escuchando que no podía simplemente apartarse de allí.

-Mm...…me encanta que me beses la oreja.

-y tu me encantas….

-¡hay Kenny!

-tu sabes que no me puedo contener.

El resto la tenista ya sabia lo que venia, gritos de todo tipo, escuchaba repetirse el nombre del hijo de Ben 1 y otra vez, hasta que alrededor de unas 2 o 3 horas terminaban.

-Tu madrastra, creo que sospecha.

-¡Tu con tu paranoia!, ¡si se habría dado cuenta ya les hubiera dicho a todos!

-¿no te has dado cuenta como nos mira? Es como si... ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Escuchar que?

-parece un celular..Creo que hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

La pelinegra no lo podía creer justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y Devlin de algún modo lo había oído.

-vamos, vamos apágate.

-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Julie miro y se encontró de cara con su hijastro con la cara roja, el pelo revuelto y por suerte para ella en ropa interior.

-¡gracias al cielo tienes algo puesto!, me habría metido en un gran problema si tu…

-¡CALLATE! ¿QUE HACIAS ESCUCHANDO AFUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN?

-Por favor Kenneth cálmate, yo se lo que pasa y te juro que nunca diré nada.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera seguir hablando, la Américo-japonés corrió a su habitación y no salio en todo el día.

Los años pasaron y la relación entre ambos nunca fue la misma, aunque los otros miembros de la familia intentaron saber la causa, ellos siempre contestaban con un...

-no se preocupen, no nos pasa nada.

Por muchos años Julie Yamamoto de Tennyson no logro tener el matrimonio de ensueño que ella quería, solo pudo relajarse cuando sus dos hijastros de fueron a su propia base de comando en Europa,

-Al fin ya no tendré que ocultar lo que pasa en esa habitación.

Al fin ella podía respirar tranquila siempre recordando el gran secreto que debía llevarse a la tumba.

O eso a ella le gustaba pensar pero inconscientemente sabia que inevitablemente la verdad saldría a luz, ese dia llego justo en el momento menos esperado, durante su aniversario de bodas de oro.

Ella se estaba arreglándose para cenar cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Hola?

-¿Quieres mantener la farza que de "tus niños"?

Julie quedo en estado de semi-shock, momento que ella espera llego en el momento en que menos estaba la voz femenina, le sonaba extrañamente familiar

-¿Quien habla?

-¿quieres seguir viviendo como "princesa"? ¡si o no!

-¿que quieres?

-Juntémonos en la cancha de tennis de la preparatoria de tu pueblo natal a las 24:00,no llegues tarde y no intentes rastrear esta llamada.

Se corto la continuo arreglándose como si nada hubiera pasado, en la cena nadie sospecho nada y logro convencer a ben de dejarla excusare por unos momentos.

Gracias a Ship no le costo mucho llegar a tiempo.

Una mujer con unos pocos kilos de más ,vistiendo una gabardina la esperaba.

-GUAU Julie estas más canosa, pero sigues teniendo un buen fisico.

-basta de juegos, ¿dime de una vez por todas que quieres?

-a tu marido.

-¿QUE?¿COMO TE ATREVES A...

En ese momento la reconoció, en el pasado a ambas habían peleado por ben durante su adolescencia y fue gracias a ella que la pelinegra no pudo continuar con su noviazgo.

-¿Elena?

-Si quieres que Kenny sea feliz, divorciate de Ben y nunca más lo vuelvas a no lo haces te juro por la tumba de mi padre que hasta en la antártica van a saber quien es Kenneth Kirby Tennyson, en realidad.

Antes que la anciana tenista pudiera decir algo, le dejo un sobre y se fotos y videos muy comprometedores, julie conocia bien a elena y sabia que esto era solo una muestra y de que seguro tendria más material.

Julie se puso de rodillas y comenzo a llorar , ni siquiera ship podia consolarla, ¿devia hacer?¿seguir casada y que la familia tennyson se fuera al drenaje o dejar al unico hombre que a amado?


	3. Chapter 3

Durante las semanas siguientes las llamadas de Elena no paraban, cartas, e-mails, cada día más amenazantes, Julie tenía que hacer verdaderos malabares para evitar que su marido se diera cuenta…Hasta que un día decidió buscar una solución definitiva...

-¿De verdad tienes que ir a visitar a tus padres? ¿Ahora?

-Lo hablamos, mis padres están pasando un mal momento y debo ir a ayudar a mamá.

-Tal parece que los matrimonios disfuncionales son naturales en tu familia.

-¿Dijiste algo querido?

-¡OH!, nada estupideces mías, que te valla bien...

La pelinegra esta consiente de que al castaño tanto secretismo lo estaba irritando y lo alejaba cada día más de ella. Pero si su plan salía como ella lo planeo, ellos serian "felices" o por lo menos eso a ella le gustaba pensar….

En un hotelucho en Berlín sito a la ex-futbolista para que convinieran el acuerdo.

La habitación estaba oscura solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba a la asiática-americana , pero a Elena no le importo, desde que se retiro de los plomeros y se convirtió en detective privada se había habituado a estar en lugares como estos.

-Bien ¿pensaste en lo que hablamos?

-Depende ¿trajiste todo?

-Si no me das una respuesta, todo lo que tengo en este pendrive llegara a los medios...Mm...Lo e estado pensando ¿Por qué además de tu marido me das 5 millones?

-OK, dame el pendrive.

-Ten hora el dinero.

Saco una especie de notebook alienígena, en donde la pelinegra ingreso los datos para hacer la transferencia.

-¿A que cuenta?

-A esta ¡sin trucos!

Julie ingreso los datos pero al momento la pantalla se puso negra y el aparato se averío o eso parecía cuando Ship salio de el y atrapo a la investigadora.

-¡Maldita Puta! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Creíste que te dejaría dañar a mi familia así como así?, todo lo que tenias para sobórname se a perdido, si te preguntas que si me encargue de las pruebas físicas la respuesta es si.

Tal vez allá sido por la tensión, tal vez el echo de tener que guardar un secreto por tanto tiempo pero al ver a Elena, Julie solo puedo sonreír...No una de esas sonrisas dulces de niña buena que a su marido le encantaban, si no una sicótica como la que Kevin hizo cuando se le ocurrió matar a Kenny.

La ex – plomero en el pasado se había enfrentado a muchos locos, homicidas, violadores, manico-depresivos, , alienígenas, youkai (espíritus), pero nunca ni en sus sueños más locos se le ocurriría que una mujer como Julie pudiera tener esa sonrisa….

A pesar de eso, Elena seguía tranquila, la imagen de la chica débil a la que Ben siempre rescataba de los villanos que conoció cuando adolescente seguía fresca en su mente, así que no creyó que la descendiente de japoneses pudiera realmente herirla.

-¿Ahora que? No creo que me mantengas secuestrada.

-No es lo que tengo en mente, Ship muéstrale tu nuevo truco.

Julie saco con completa calma su maleta, mientras su "mascota" se convertía en una podadora gigante...Elena intento gritar mientras su cuerpo era llevado a las cuchillas de la maquina, pero su boca esta tapada y no podía moverse.

-Adiós Elena.

La pelinegra comenzó a leer una revista de manualidades, mientras Ship en un parpadeo dejo todo impecable (ni csi podría saber mataron a alguien aquí)

-Buen chico, toma un premio

-¡Ship!

- Bueno, vamos a visitar a mis padres y de camino podemos comprar uno de esos dulces que tanto te gustan ¿te parece?

-¡Ship! ¡Ship!

La mujer guardo la revista, le puso la correa a su "perrito", tomo su maleta y como si nada hubiera pasado cerro la puerta. Ahí estaba otra habitación cerrada con un gran secreto, pero la tenista ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ni el recepcionista al que le pago por la habitación, ni los otros huéspedes, ni el policía que caballerosamente le ayudo a subir su maleta al taxi, ni el taxista que la llevo a la casa de sus padres... ¡Ni si quiera sus propios padres!, vieron a una asesina, si no a una dulce señora algo temblorosa tal vez por las bajas temperaturas y su simpático perrito.


	4. Chapter 4

Por 2 años Julie y Ben fueron felices my felices tanto como lo eran el día en que se casaron, la pelinegra contiguo su vida como ama de casa ideal y el castaño continuo siendo el héroe a quien todo querían, si todo iba de maravilla en el matrimonio Tennyson , pero….

Nuevamente comenzaron a llegar mails amenazadores (al igual que los primeros le exigían que se divorciara), esta vez no la chantajeaban por lo que tiene Kenny y devlin sino por la "desaparición" de Elena Validus.

La Sra. .Tennyson sabía que si la verdad de lo que paso en Berlín se filtrara no solo ella iría presa, si no que el apellido Tennyson quedaría manchado. Gracias a Ship supo quien era…era Gwen II.

-Maldita negra de mierda ¡después de todos los esfuerzos que hice para que nos lleváramos bien!...calma, tranquila Julie, solo júntate con ella y háblale.

Le pidió que se juntaran en un motel en "san francisco" y gracias a Ship llego allí en segundos...La luz estaba averiada así que solo tenia la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-Y bien sanguijuela ¿vas a dejar a mi padre si o no?

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, lo amo con el alma, ¿Por qué no intentamos llevarnos mejor?

-¡No me vengas con tu acto de "niña que no rompe un plato"!, yo se lo que eres, una sucia ramera que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de mi viejo.

Julie se llevo las manos a la cabeza y no sabia por que le estaban dando ganas de reírse.

-Negra puta de…..eso no es cierto, todo lo que e echo es para proteger a la familia.

- No me trates como si fueras mi madre…. ¡MI MADRE ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU! Es más… ¡MI PADRE AUN AMA A MI MAMÁ Y A TI SOLO TE TIENE PARA QUE LE CALIENTES LA CAMA!

Las ganas de reír aumentaron tanto que la pelinegra no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras la morena la miraba extrañada.

- OK, como quieras… ¿Ship? Ven un momento muéstrale tu truco nuevo a Gwen.

La conciencia de Julie se apago…. al final otra habitación cerrada con un gran secreto, Julie solo actúo por inercia hasta que llego a su casa y ahí recién su conciencia se reconecto con su cuerpo, solo encerrada en el baño matrimonial comenzó a racionar sobre lo que hizo.

-¿Qué ise? Pobre Gwen no se lo merecía, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Quién dice que no se lo merecía? Era una puta que te hizo la vida imposible con Ben al igual que su madre y Elena.

-¿Quién eres?

Julie miro a todos lados buscando a la mujer que le hablaba, pero estaba completamente sola, eso la asusto pero lo que más la asusto esa voz se parecía a su la suya pero era más tétrica...

-Míralo de este modo, esas dos eran canceres y para evitar que el cáncer se expanda a que eliminarlo de raíz ¿correcto?...No es tu culpa era "por el bien de la familia".

-Si es verdad., lo ise por amor a la familia y para preservar el amor que Ben y yo nos tenemos.

-¿lo ves? No tienes nada de que culparte.

La tétrica voz tenía razón, si esas dos seguían viviendo la familia Tennyson estaría en peligro...Por primera vez la voz ya no le pareció tan tétrica sino que más reconfortante...

- Julie ¿estas ahí?

La Sra. Tennyson se seco las lágrimas y con una dulce sonrisa abrió la puerta para abrazar y besar apasionadamente a su marido.

-¡Guao! Parece que ir al mercado te puso de buen humor.

-Lo único que me pone de buen humor eres tú y solo tú.

Se arrancaron la ropa y comenzaron a hacer el amor como no lo hacían a hace años…

-AAA….Ben dale….más duro….

-dale...dale…AAAAAA

-ya voy…aguántame….

-Ben...Benjamin…más rápido...Más duro.

Los gritos Julie se escucharon a 5 cuadras a la redonda, mientras lo hacían Ben pensaba en Julie y Julie en lo sabia que era la voz.


	5. Chapter 5

Que Gwen II estuviera desaparecida por tanto tiempo no era extraño, (además Julie mando un mail muy convincente de que se había ido con un novio. Aunque la policía investigo el caso, llegaron a la misma conclusión a la que llegaron los Tennyson al leer el mail)

Si la pelinegra se había salido con la suya por segunda vez y vivía. Tranquilamente como ama de casa, pero la tercera amenaza para la familia Tennyson de la cual la Sra. Tennyson debería "encargarse" llego de manera inesperada….Esta vez no por mails ni cartas amenazantes sino por "TV".

-"Mañana a las 22:00 revelaremos imágenes exclusivas del Clan Tennyson, aquí en "Conversando con Jennifer" con Jennifer Nocturna."

Julie apago la televisión con nerviosismo y corrió a esconderse al baño matrimonial, no sabía que hacer y esperaba que la voz le diera la respuesta y se la dio.

-Lo que debes hacer es ir a su casa junto a Ship y "borrarla" del mapa como lo hiciste con las otras dos.

-Pero no se...Las últimas veces eran en situaciones que yo podía controlar, no creo poder esta vez.

-Si tu no puedes lo Hare yo no te preocupes.

-¡Muchas gracias! Si no fuera por ti, si no hubiera sido por tus consejos no hubiera pasado impune las investigaciones policíacas y ni si quiera se tu nombre.

-MMM…no tengo nombre, pero si necesitas llamarme de algún modo, llámame virgo.

Julie se durmió mientras virgo con una gran sonrisa salia del baño, tomo a Ship, un bate que escondió en un bolso y se digirió a la casa de la rubia...

Sigilosamente entro en la costosa casa de barrio exclusivo de Los Ángeles (claro que tenia toda la vigilancia imaginable, hasta perros, pero gracias a Ship quedaron temporalmente neutralizadas.).

-bien Ship ahora solo esperemos…

Jennifer Nocturna llego como siempre a su casa a las 24:00hrs. Cuando el portón le costo abrir no le pareció extraño (ya antes había pasado, ella era demasiado tacaña y estaba demasiado ocupada para llamar a que la reparan).

Solo se bajo del auto empujo la reja, movió el auto, cerro la reja y dijo lo que siempre decía en estas ocasiones…

-Mañana a primera hora llamo a un técnico.

Entro a la casa, todo parecía normal a excepción de que sus rottweiler Susy y Hércules no fueron a recibirla.

-Seguramente tomaron otro de los remedios caseros de Mariam (la sirvienta) para el malestar estomacal.

La rubia se saco los zapatos, tomo una copa de vino y junto a su notebook se instalo cómodamente en el living para revisar la nota que mostraría mañana...

- Así no puedo trabajar (encendió la radio, a todo volumen con música relajante) ahora si…Veamos "Ben Tennyson es un gran Héroe pero…."

Con la música a todo volumen y tan concentrada en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Antes que la animadora se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ensangrentada y desconcertada, intento ver (por lo menos) quien era la atacaba…Ella sabia que había muchos locos que la querían muerta pero nunca espero ver a esa persona…

-¿Julie?

-Lo siento no pudo venir.

Virgo comenzó a golpearle la cabeza con el bate con ira desenfrenada hasta que decidió que Jennifer ya estaba suficientemente "muerta", Quemo el bate en la chimenea y solo por curiosidad (mientras Ship hacia "desaparecer" a la Sra. Nocturna) limpio la pantalla de la computadora para poder leer lo de que se trataba todo el asunto:

"Ben Tennyson es un gran Héroe pero también es humano y comete errores…En celebración del día de los inocentes les presentamos "las 10 imágenes más graciosas de Ben y su familia….."

A continuación encontró imágenes chuscas de los Tennyson, al ver esto la pelinegra solo soltó una carcajada y le dio un premio al perrito.

-¡UPS! , bueno Ship esta vez solo quítale mis huellas.

-¡Ship!

Lo que paso después fue solo el procedimiento de rutina que Ship sabia de memoria….Julie solo recobro la conciencia cuando Virgo regreso al baño matrimonial.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¡De maravilla! Fue más fácil de lo que imagine.

-¿Y Ship?

-Abajo jugando con el nuevo juguete que le compre.

-¿Y Ben?

-En la sala de comando con su primita y su abuelito, casi ni notaron que llegue.

La pelinegra suspiro aliviada, salio del baño, acaricio a su leal perro y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin navidad y no una navidad cualquiera sino una ¡verdadera navidad familiar!, por primera vez en muchos años todos los Tennyson (excepto Gwen II que sigue de "viaje con su novio") celebrarían las fiestas.

Mientras Julie ponía la mesa, Ben terminaba de decorar el árbol, el abuelo ponía las medias y Gwendolyn con una gran sonrisa les habría la puerta a unos parientes de Europa que no veía hace años….Ahora convertidos en un héroe y un mago/metamorfo reconocidos.

-Kenny, devlin ¡que grandes están! ¿Cuándo crecieron tanto?

-Hola Gwen, que gusto verte a pasado mucho.

-Tía Gwendolyn ¡que joven te ves! Estas algo canosa pero sigues tan joven como una veinteañera.

-Hay déjate de tonterías y dale un abrazo a tu anciana tía. .

La pelirroja le dio un caluroso abrazo a su sobrino, mientras el pelinegro entraba las maletas...Al ver esto el moreno con "excesiva caballerosidad" se ofreció a llevarlas el mismo ,para que el mayor pudiera saludar a su tía y a su "padre" que venia a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Julie fue a saludar a los recién llegados , no pudo evitar mirar a Kenny, ahora con 24 años era idéntico a su padre a esa edad pero la combinación de ojos verdes y piel morena, le daba puntos extras que su progenitor nunca tubo…Luego miro a Ben que a pesar se su vejez seguía musculoso pero viejo.

A pesar de la deliciosa comida y la amena conversación, la pelinegra no logro poner atención, por alguna razón virgo insistió tanto en tener una conversación con ella, que en medio de la cena Julie se escuso por tener problemas estomacales y se encerró en el baño matrimonial.

-¿Qué quieres? Todo iba muy bien hasta que comenzaste a molestarme.

-Ben esta viejo muy pronto estirara la pata en cambio Kenny ¡es un bomboncito de primera!

Eso sorprendió a la Sra. Tennyson y tratando de parecer lo más moralmente correcta posible respondió.

-Ben es mi marido y yo nunca le haría algo así, además yo tengo claro cual es el rumbo de Ken.

-¡No me vengas con eso! , ese morenazo te calentó más de lo que Ben te a calentado en toda tu vida, eres mujer ¿a caso no lo deseas?

Julie negó con nerviosismo con la cabeza, ¿ella sintiendo cosas por su hijastro? ¡NO!

- Lo única razón por la que le guardaste el "secretito" de lo que hacia con ese bastardo de ojos azules en su dormitorio, es que lo deseas…desde que cumplió los 15 cuando te diste cuenta que estaba mucho mejor que su padre, ¡ADMITELO!

Julie negó con la cabeza con más fuerza y nerviosamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-MMM...Veo que no estas lista aún, también hay otro punto que debes considerar, tu has estado dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mantener a salvo a los Tennyson ¿cierto?

-Bueno si, eso si te reconozco.

-Bueno púes hay un peligro urgente que afecta directamente a la familia, un peligro mucho peor que todos los anteriores…que hace años debiste encargarte de eliminar…La continuidad de la familia esta en peligro….la causa de este peligro tiene nombre y apellido… ¡DEVLIN LEVIN!

La pelinegra dejo de temblar y le puso atención a lo que su "amiga" le decía.

-¿Notaste el anillo que la putita barata estaba usando?, ¡claro que si! Y sabes que un anillo como ese, tan caro ¿significa? Y el hecho de que después de años, recién ahora ¿.ellos quieran pasar la fiesta con ustedes?... ¿lo adivinaste? ¡UN MALDITO COMPROMISO!

Esas palabras hicieron que tenista se parara de golpe y comenzara a caminar en círculos, ¿un compromiso? ¡Solo podía ser eso! , devlin jamás usaba anillos y mucho menos tan caros sin fuera por una razón importante.

Virgo sonrío y mirando a Julie desde el espejo le hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Sabes lo que tendremos que hacer para evitarlo?

Julie solo afirmó con la cabeza, se lavo la cara y regreso al comedor como si nada pasara.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy James más conocido como "Jim noticioso" además de ser universalmente reconocido como el fan 1# de Ben 10.000, era reconocido como el periodista independiente 1# por sus reportajes impactantes y escabrosos. En todos sus años nada lo preparo para "aquel video"

Era el 3 de Enero a las 22:30hrs Jim estaba revisando su Pág. cuando recibió un tipo identificado como "ángel demonio" insistía en chatear con el.

-Otro loco, pero bueno de estos locos la mayoría de las veces salen los datos más picantes.

* * *

Fanatico10: ¿veo que tienes algo que decirme?

Ángel demonio: Que mostrarte querrás decir.

Ángel demonio: ¿Qué tiene en común los casos de Elena Validus, Gwen II Tennyson y Jennifer nocturna?

* * *

- Mi instinto me dice que esto es grande.

El fanático 1# de Ben era una de las personas más interesadas en resolver estos casos, el nunca se trago que Gwen II estuviera de viaje con un novio, ni tampoco que Jennifer Nocturna fue secuestrada por extremistas ni mucho menos que Elena Validus fue secuestrada por extraterrestres...Todas estas mujeres estaban conectadas de algún modo con la familia Tennyson.

Y como el más cercano a la familia debía descubrir la identidad del o los villanos responsables.

* * *

Fanatico10:Mm.…no se ¿Qué tienen en común?

Ángel demonio: Tres cosas: 1-Están conectadas indirecta o directamente con los Tennyson, sobre todo Ben Tennyson. 2-Los lugares donde desaparecieron están extremadamente limpios como si nunca hubieran estado ahí en su vida.3-No están desaparecidas están muertas.

Fanatico10: ¿muertas?

Ángel demonio: Así es busca noticias y fue la misma persona que mato a Kai Tennyson.

Fanatico10: Kai Green fue asesinada por Cash y Jt. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Angeldemonio: No es cierto, virgo limpio todo y planto evidencia para que los inculparán…. Puedo probarlo espera.

Fanatico10: ¿Quién es virgo?

Ángel demonio esta ausente.

* * *

-¿Quién es virgo? ¿Un alias o un nombre?

Por mientras esperaba la prueba de Ángel demonio, el ciber-reportero busco en su base de datos (y en la de los plomeros) el nombre "virgo" y no obtuvo nada.

-Mala suerte tendré que esperar a que se reconecte para que…ahí esta.

* * *

Ángel demonio esta Conectado.

Ángel demonio: Esta es virgo, no intentes rastrearme no podrás y ella tampoco.

Ángel demonio ha enviado un video.

Ángel demonio: Adiós busca noticias.

Ángel demonio esta desconectado.

* * *

-¿Qué no te podré rastrear? Eso ya lo veremos, si puedo entrara a sistemas operativos de este y otros gobiernos (tanto de este como otros planetas) ¡puedo contigo!

Después de, de horas, de horas de búsqueda no logro nada. No logro averiguar ni quien era Ángel demonio, ni de donde envío el video. Estaba cansado, eran las 5:10 AM del 4 de Enero y al fin abrió el video

-¡POR DIOS NO PUEDE SER!

A Ship convertido en podadora gigante, llevando a Kai hacia sus cuchillos mientras Julie observaba con una mirada y una sonrisa desquiciada.

-Esto es por amor, por amor a tu familia y a Ben.

-NOOOO, ¡POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO TENGO 2 HIJOS, JULIE!

-Mi nombre es virgo, tranquila ramerita, Julie cuidara bien a tus hijos y a tu marido.

-¡MALDITA LOCA DE MIERDA! ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA AAAA!

-Ship tápale la boca, sus gritos me dan dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ship!

A continuación la oriental plantaba las pruebas necesarias, cuando termino se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿he? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡OH DIOS MIO!

La pelinegra comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

El video se acabo. Jim se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no lo podía creer no podía ser real...Julie, la dulce y tierna Julie ¿una asesina? , no era peor ¡TENIA PERSONALIDAD DOBLE!, la dominada: Julie y la Dominante: Virgo.

-Esto tiene que saberlo el Sr. Tennyson.

-Lo ciento, ni el ni Julie deben saber como murió Kai.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Jimmy antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se sentía mareado y apenas podía ver, todo se puso negro. Cuándo al fin podo volver, estaba sentado enfrente de un viejo con bata blanca (al igual que todo el lugar) que anotaba unos papeles con una pluma en un escritorio.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

El viejo sin prestarle mayor atención siguió escribiendo. Una vez terminado de escribir le paso la pluma a Jim.

-Listo, firme aquí y podrá entrar.

-¿Entrar a donde?

-Al cielo Sr. James, usted esta muerto.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡No puedo estar muerto! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

-Lo siento Sr. James, es la verdad. Firme y podrá hacer la fila.

Jimmy no lo podía creer ahí en la fila hacia la puerta dorada estaban Elena Validus, Gwen II y Jennifer. Resignado, firmo el documento e hizo la larga fila, ahí estaba cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de el

-¿Esta ocupado este lugar?

-Gwendolyn ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Jimmy? ¿Gwen? ¿Elena? No estaban desaparecidos después de todo.

-Eres una adonita un ser puro de energía ¿Cómo fue que te moriste?

-Déjame acordarme...Había pasado un mes desde que desapareciste…

-¿Qué más? Por favor trata de recordar.

-No lo se, estábamos investigando tu desaparición, estábamos seguros de que vilgax estaba detrás de esto….Yo me quede con mi cuñada a cuidar el centro de comando mientras los demás se iban a investigar, era muy tarde, ella me ofreció unas galletas y luego… ¡Un momento!, ¡como pude ser tan imbecil! ¡ERA ELLA!

-Así es, yo lo descubrí unos minutos antes de llegar aquí.

-¡DIOS MIO! , Por el amor del cielo, ¡OJALA MI FAMILIA SE DE CUENTA ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras el joven reportero trataba de consolarla.

-No llores Gwen, aún esta Devlin con ellos, el descubrirá lo que esta pasando, ya lo veras.

Pero la pelirroja no paraba de llorar y el joven no paraba de consolarla. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el viejo corría hacia ellos con el documento que la maga había firmado minutos antes.

-Srta. Tennyson a habido un terrible error, según mi jefe a usted no le toca llegar aquí hasta después de 500 años junto a su primo y a su abuelo.

El viejo rompió el documento y saco de la fila a la desconcertada hibrida.

-No se preocupe, se despertara en el hospital dentro de 5 minutos.

Una enorme luz cegó a Gwendolyn, luego una inmensa oscuridad, podía escuchar un bip y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Doctor, doctor, ¡venga rápido!

Entre imágenes borrosas vio una lucecita que se movía de un lado a otro.

-MMM…las pupilas funcionan bien.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, tubo un infarto.

Al instante en que su vista se reestablecía, recordó lo pasado en el más allá.

-Julie ¿Dónde esta Julie?

-Tranquila ya le estamos avisando a su familia, descanse.

Mientras el medico y la enfermera la tapaban para que descansara, otra enfermera se acercó al oído (y como Gwen tenia buen oído también escucho)

-Doctor, ya le avisamos a todos, pero dos parientes de la no responden, su cuñada y su sobrino mayor.

-¿Sobrino mayor?... ¡ESO ES! ¡PUTA MALDITA ASI QUE ESE ES TU OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL!

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la Gran verdad que Julie ha guardado todos estos años…ya tenia claro quien seria la siguiente victima de la sicópata.

-¡Sra. Tennyson contrólese! ¡Enfermera Elisa ayúdeme a sujetarla y enfermera Clara Cédela!

-Si doctor.

La pelirroja lucho con todas sus fuerzas y cuanto sintió que le ponían la aguja, se transformo en adonita y salio del hospital tan rápido como un relámpago

-¡ESTA VEZ NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!

Usando sus poderes, llego justo al lugar donde estaba la pelinegra, un galpón abandonado pero cuando llego…Ship esta muerto y Julie apenas se mantenía con vida en un charco de sangre que fluía sin control.

-Gwen ¿eres tu? (dijo la desvalida mujer tocando el aire)

Gwendolyn a pesar de todo lo que había echo su cuñada, no la podía odiar, estaba enferma y no se daba cuenta de lo hacia. Ella se agacho y tomo la lastimada mano de Julie.

-Aquí estoy, aguanta.

-No esta bien me lo merezco….Ya no podía detenerla, intente darle el video a Jimmy para que la detuviera pero no pudo. (Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la moribunda mujer)

-No es tu culpa querida, si no de ella.

-¿Sabes? eso era lo que siempre decía para animarme, que no era mi culpa que era de tal o cual persona.

La pelirroja le acaricio el cabello, a pesar de todo seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

- Al principio me ayudaba a aliviar los celos que sentía cuando una chica se acercaba a Ben de adolescente...l-luego cuando me reencontré con el, ella regreso, me dijo su nombre…virgo….y ...e...Era mucho m..A...Más fuerte que yo.

-Shhh, tranquilita. (La pelirroja no pudo evitar llorar junto a la pelinegra)

-Cuida a Ben...No lo dejes solo….no permitas que lo que yo ise se sepa nunca, la imagen de la familia Tennyson quedaría ma...n...c...h…a…d…

No pudo continuar en ese momento dejo este mundo. Gwendolyn lloro amargamente durante horas con el cuerpo de su cuñada en sus brazos, lloraría hasta el amanecer si no fuera por que escucho unos pasos.

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? ¡MUESTRATE MALDITO PEDAZO DE BASURA!

-Tía Gwendolyn déjame que te explique…. (Detrás de un pilar salió Kenny manchado de sangre)...Cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería hacerle a Dev, supe que esta era la única forma de detenerla. (El moreno estiro los brazos para que su tía lo arrestara)

- Baja los brazos… (La hibrida se limpio las lagrimas y se puso de pie)...Tenemos que limpiar este desastre antes de que tu padre llegue.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwendolyn se encontraba en una situación en la que ni en sus sueños más locos le pasaran, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que casi la tumbo. Nunca se preparo ni pensó que necesitaría preparce para algo como esto.

-Tú deshazte de los cuerpos, yo limpiare la sangre, ¡deprisa!

-Como digas. (Se convirtió en 4 brazos, tomo los cadáveres de Julie y Ship, y se fue)

-Ahora la parte fea me toca a mí.

Ella sabia que su primo llegaría a ese lugar de un modo u otro, aunque limpiaba lo más rápido que podía, su mente estaba en otro lado…Julie era muy cuidadosa ¿cierto?, si usaba a su perrito para eliminar a sus victimas y limpiar cualquier evidencia. Por lo que se pudo enterar de Jimmy ella siempre elegía habitaciones pequeñas con poca luz y a puerta cerrada entonces ¿Qué hacia en un lugar tan grande como ese? ¿Será posible que Kenny…?

- Basta Gwen (se sermoneo ella misma sin dejar de limpiar)...Sabes que eso es imposible, conoces a Kenny desde niño y el no seria capaz.

No quería pensar en eso, pero no lograba apagar su cerebro (nunca en toda su vida necesito hacerlo, dejar de pensar era algo fácil para Ben pero imposible para Gwen), Si Julie era tan cuidadosa y solo hablaba con ella misma sobre los crímenes ¿Cómo Kenny se entero de lo que quería hacer? , además ¿Cómo Kenny llego a este galpón que ni ella misma conocía y que no era del "estilo" de Julie?

-No, el seguramente la siguió hasta aquí, preparando la trampa para dev y al intentar detenerla la mato a ella y a Ship, no fu intencional fue en defensa propia. Probablemente en sus desvaríos se le ocurrió cambiar su modo operandi, al sentirse descubierta por Jimmy.

La palabra "intencional" calaba hondo en su mente, su consciente estaba seguro que paso como ella dijo pero su subconsciente le decía otra cosa: Que Kenny de algún modo, llevo a la pelinegra con su perrito, se deshizo del perro y luego dejo desangrarse a su madrastra hasta morir, al ver a su tía se oculto y al ver que ya no podía seguir escondido salio haciéndose la victima….

- Te quedo bien, ni rastro de sangre quedo.

-Con un pañuelo y un poco de magia todo es posible, un momento (con un chasquido de dedos dejo la ropa del moreno como nueva) listo, ¿desapareciste los cuerpos?

-Ya esta, con ayuda de fuego pantanoso y ditto. Ahora ¿Qué?

-Te lo diré pero antes necesito saber dos cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Cómo supiste el plan de Julie? , ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? (el joven de 24 años miro impactado a su tía)

-Te lo diré, yo estaba… ¡Como llegaste tan rápido papá!

-Ben esto no es lo que tu…AAAA (La pelirroja sintió un fuerte electrochoque que la paralizo)

Casi no podía ver, pero podía sentir como alguien la levantaba, la ataba a una silla. Y le tapaba la boca. Una inmensa luz la cegó y sintió que le echaban un líquido frío sobre su cuerpo.

-No quería que terminara así, me agradas y si fuera por mi te dejaría, pero sabes demasiado.

La maga no cabía en su asombro al ver que su sobrino, el que amaba como aun hijo, le estaba echando gasolina.

-Te mereces saber el por que de todo esto... (El joven tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de su prisionera)…Hace años, cuando era niño conocí a alguien, una persona que ame desde el primer momento en que la vi. Pero que la habían lastimado mucho, yo no soportaba ver sufrir a esta persona, por lo que decidí eliminar a las personas que le había echo daño uno por uno.

El joven héroe lloro por un momento, se seco las lágrimas y con un suspiro siguió.

- Gracias a materia Gris me tomo solo un año encontrar la combinación correcta para desbloquear a Acuático, gracias a este lector de mentes logre controlar a mi director de escuela (piers pensó Gwendolyn), con ayuda de la red de plomeros encontré donde se escondía el fugitivo Kevin Levin y mientras dormía ellos le cortaron el cuello y quemaron sus restos.

Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla ¡PERO ERA REAL!, la pelirroja lloro desconsoladamente.

-Shhh calma…como decía, después de años de hacer "desaparecer gente dañina", solo me faltaban 3 personas más pero mi director ya era muy buscado por lo que pensé que mi meta nunca seria cumplida hasta que encontré el video, las extrañas historias de gente desaparecida y decidí usar a Virgo como ultimo medio…Solo arregle que pusieran cierto comercial a la hora en que Julie veía TV y listo.

Cansada de llorar, sin poder moverse y preguntándose por que Ben no llegaba aún, la hibrida de anodita escucho con atención el final de la macabra historia.

-Como la misma Julie era la 2persona, por que por su culpa la madre mi amor perdió su empleo y sabiendo lo que la sicópata sentía por mí, le mande un mail para que nos juntáramos aquí para declararle mi amor y poder fugarnos, Creo que no es necesario decirte que paso...Antes de hacerle"eso" me contó todo lo que había echo y pensaba hacer.

La pelirroja ahora completamente seria asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora solo me queda 1 persona más, la que atropello a la mamá de mi amor durante una persecución. En Marte, donde 12 turistas Saturninos quedaron heridos y solo ella murió….

La amordazada heroína se quedo helada, todo se le aclaro…Hace años durante su perseguía en su jet a un peligroso delincuente, por las calles de una colonia humana en Marte, perdió el control del vehiculo y choco contra una nave Saturniana Vacacional.

A ultimo minuto logro recuperar el control para chocar de lleno en la punta de la nave, casi rozándola evito matar a millones pero una mujer quedo gravemente herida y camino al hospital falleció dejando al cuidado de su padre, a su hijo de 6 años…Devlin.

- Se que con esto no lograre matarte pero por lo menos dormirás hasta la muerte…buenas noches Tía Gwen, que duermas con los angelitos (dijo Kenny con el mismo tono y la misma sonrisa inocente que hacia antes de irse a dormir a los 10 años)

No podía gritar, sintió un inmenso calor, un dolor terrible, no podía respirar, luego todo se puso oscuro y frío. Cuando recobro el sentido se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente sentada enfrente del viejo de la bata blanca, ocupado con sus papeles.

-¿No se suponía que a mi no me toca llegar aquí hasta después de 500 años junto a mi primo y mi abuelo?

-No esta muerta, su cuerpo se quemo y esta en coma irreversible. (Casi sin mirarla le indico una especie de sala de espera, al fondo de la fila), valla allá con los otros comatosos y dentro de 5oo años regrese aquí para hacer el tramite para la fila.

-Pero y mi familia ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-¿De verdad quiere saber que paso allá abajo? (Dijo el viejo que por primera vez miro a la heroína)...De verdad quiere saber ¿Qué paso mientras llegaba aquí?

-Por favor dígamelo.

-Cuando usted se termino de quemar , llego su primo, el junto a su sobrino la llevaron de urgencia al hospital de donde se escapo en donde le diagnosticaron el coma..Su sobrino invento que usted mato a los desaparecidos, que Julie se dio cuenta y usted la mato…Como usted se sentía culpable por todo usando un hechizo se quemo a lo bonzo sentada en la silla.

- No pudieron haberlo creído ¡ES EL CUENTO MÁS INVEROSIMIL QUE KENNY A INVENTADO! ¡NO ES CREIBLE POR NINGÚN LADO!

- Lo creyeron (dijo secamente) Investigaron el caso profundamente…pero con las pruebas necesarias, una historia más o menos creíble y una imagen intachable, los vivos creen lo que sea.

-Que sistema legal tan malo, si lo hubiera sabido no me habría arriesgado tantas veces.

-¿Necesita algo más? Tengo mucho que escribir.

-No nada más y muchas gracias.

Desilusionada de los policías terrestres y los plomeros, lentamente camino a la sala de espera.

-¿Gwen? No puedo creer que te volvieras a morir.

-No estoy muerta si no comatosa, Jim.

Sin ganas de seguir hablando siguió su camino, esperando que Ben y el Abuelo no les toque la misma suerte que a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Años después….La familia Tennyson con mucho dolor supero el llamado "caso de las desapariciones", (después de que se describiera que era Piers y no Gwendolyn el que provoco todas las muertes).

Ben se caso por tercera vez con una cuatro brazos llamada Tini, era ayudado por su sobrina Sully (muy parecida a su Tía Gwen y también hibrida de adonita) y su esposo el medio hermano de Dev, Ethan. En cuanto a Kenny y Devlin regresaron a Europa…De eso han pasado 500 años….

Ben (el que gracias a su reloj no envejeció más de los 40 años), regreso tristemente del hospital, su prima finalmente murió.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Sul? ¿Ethan?... ¿tini? ¿Dónde están todos? (Gracias al ADN extraterrestre en el caso de sul, ethan y Tni, y gracias a la tecnología en el caso de Maxwell, envejecían un 1.000 veces más lento que el resto de las personas)

Todo estaba callado, las luces no encendían bien y a penas parpadeaban, el salvador del mundo camino como pudo por ese oscuro pasillo, entro al centro de comando casi resbalándose con una sustancia que estaba en el piso.

-Ben Tennyson código 123083, computadora enciende luces de emergencia.

-Código aceptado, bienvenido Ben….Las únicas luces de emergencia son las de este sector, activar.

-¡QUE MIERDA PASO…!

Al encenderse la luz, Benjamin pudo ver que era el liquido con el que casi se resbala ¡ERA SANGRE, UN LARGO CAMINO DE SANGRE!, también en las paredes y el techo. No era posible que esto pasara, tenia la mejor seguridad del universo y nadie que no tuviera un código de voz, reconocimiento de iris, piel y ADN podía desactivarla.

-Computadora ¿Quién desactivo las defensas?

-Código 2351, Julie Tennyson, confirmado.

Esto era para volverse loco ¿Cómo su segunda esposa muerta hace 500 años pudo desactivarla? El milenario castaño al ver que todas las cámaras estaban bloqueadas y que el sistema de defensa no se reiniciaría dentro de 3 horas (además de que había una extraña interferencia que no le permitía usar su reloj), decidió arriesgarse y ver a donde llevaba el camino de sangre.

Al seguir el camino por el oscuro pasillo, el olor de sangre se hacia más y más fuerte hasta llegar al único lugar iluminado el living…La escena era perfecta para una película de terror, sangre por doquier, su sobrina y esposa están descuartizadas y sus partes repartidas entre los sillones…El único entero y que parecía seguir respirando era su abuelo.

-Abuelo., abuelo, ¡ABUELO! (El viejo apenas se despertó)

-J-Julie…..combinada con ship… (El viejo se volvió a desmayar y falleció)

El no comprendía lo que le dijo el viejo, pero no había tiempo para eso. El corrió devuelta al centro de comando para tratar de pedir ayuda, pero en medio del camino sintió que algo le golpeo la cabeza con fuerza.

Cuando despertó estaba atado en una silla, sin su reloj, en un viejo galpón, iluminado únicamente por una lámpara que estaba sobre su cabeza. Sus instintos le decían que enfrente de el estaba alguien.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para jueguitos, ¿Por qué no te muestras para ver quien es el miserable que me tiene aquí?

-No puedo creer que te casaras con esa cosa…después de todo lo que Julie hizo por ti y tu familia.

-No puede ser….o me estoy volviendo loco o esto es real…. ¿Julie?

Lentamente de las sombras, apareció Julie con una sonrisa macabra, su ropa y un largo guante que usaba en el brazo derecho, eran muy parecidas al pelaje de Ship. Le dio un suave beso a su marido, se alejo un poco, tomo algo de las sombras que Ben no alcanzo a ver.

-Julie murió hace años, por manos de tu hijo…yo soy virgo.

Rápidamente se volvió a acercar a la luz, con un hacha en su manos...Con movimientos rápidos y llenos de furia partió en pedazos al hombre que alguna vez amo con el alma. La criatura sin alma manchada de sangre hasta las orejas, se limpio el sudor de la frente con la mano y sonrío.

-El amo estará complacido. (Usando el guante limpio todo, como en los tiempos en que usaba a su perrito para hacerlo)

-Ahora a llamar al amo... (Cerro lo ojos e hizo el mismo sonido que hace un teléfono mientras se espera a que contesten al otro lado)….Alo amo, si misión cumplida, todos los que lo estorbaban están muertos…si amo ya lo desaparecí…si amo ya me encargue de eso, culparan a Ethan de las muertes…Si amo ya lo tengo descuide pronto lo tendrá en sus manos….

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la Familia Tennyson de Europa….

Un hombre moreno muy parecido a Ben, estaba en su oficina usando una bota roja, con una copa de vino, hablando por celular (por una línea secreta e indetectable)

-Bien V y recuerda, si fallas, Alien x te devolverá a como estabas...Muerta.

-Nunca lo olvido amo…

El moreno cortó la comunicación, se bebió su copa de vino y se fue a su dormitorio. Recostado sobre la cama estaba un alto pelinegro que Leia un artículo de mecánica.

-¿Que hace alguien tan sexy como tu en un lugar como este? (Dijo el moreno quitándole la revista para darle besarlo)

-MMM...a ti te pasa algo, ¿lograste que tu papá se retirara y te heredara su omnitirx?, o ¿será que al fin acepto lo nuestro? (Dijo el oji-azul con cierta esperanza en sus ojos)

-Hablemos de eso en otro momento… (El moreno sensualmente se quito la bata y comenzó a acariciar y besar a su compañero y a rozar su entrepierna con la de el)

-MM…AAA…tu si que sabes como terminar una conversación.

-Si esto te gusta, lo que viene te va a encantar. (Dijo mientras lentamente entre carisias y beso, se ponía detrás de su compañero)

Ken 10.000 alcanzo el nivel de Héroe máximo del universo, se caso con Devlin Levin. Y recluto en su equipo a una extraña mujer enmascarada llamada Virgo.

Ben Tennyson nunca apareció unos dicen que vilgax lo descuartizo, otros que fue el que asesinó a su familia, otros que esta en Hawai bailando junto a Elvis y otros creen que se fue junto a Belicus y Selena para arreglar los problemas del universo..Puras suposiciones y al final nadie supo que paso en verdad con el….

En cuanto a el caso de la masacre de los Tennyson, aunque hubo muchas dudas, las consistentes pruebas mandaron al humano/osmodian , Ethan Levin a la silla eléctrica…Pero al final nadie nunca supo y jamás sabrá lo que realmente paso en esa Habitación.

Fin.


End file.
